


dream of anything (i'll make it all come true)

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: Gold [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bradley is bored, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Active Town, Trans Male Character, rating is just cause bradley is super thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: Bradley is bored. Unfortunately, it's too hot to relieve his boredom by causing chaos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's like the middle of January but it's been super warm here lately, I hate living in Georgia.

Bradley is bored.

Bradley _hates_  being bored.

He wants to _do_  something, wants to get up and start a riot, wants to blast death metal from the roof, wants to spin the world into chaos, wants to let loose a can of silly string across campus for someone else to have to clean up. He wants to yell and scream and make noise and disturb the peace until everyone else is as on edge as he is.

But it’s a hundred and four degrees outside, and humid as all hell, and he has priorities. Priorities like “not melting” and “not frying”, for example.

Besides, it’s too hot for his binder so going outside is not an option.

“I’m so _bored_!” he calls out, barely audible over the Epica song currently blasting out of his phone. When his complaint doesn’t result in the appearance of something to relieve his boredom, he rolls onto his back and tries again. “I’m _bored_!!”

Still nothing. He lets his hands fall to either side and raises one leg for no reason, tilting his head back off of the futon to give the door an upside down stare.

The thing is-

The thing _is_ -

Usually that _works_. Usually any hint of boredom will have Athletic Man at his side, offering to show him how to do yoga or inviting him to get a smoothie, and then they can have a nice long argument about the merits of smoothies versus milkshakes, and then Bradley isn’t bored anymore.

“Hm.” Bradley stares at the doorway, wondering where his wayward boyfriend has gotten off to and wondering if it might be worth the effort of getting up to go find him and start an argument for something to do.

He doesn’t have to wonder long, because Athletic Man appears in the doorway with a glass of water in one hand. It has a curly straw in it. It’s adorable.

Bradley flips himself up rightwise, getting a slight headrush as his blood returns to the rest of his body. Athletic Man is eyeing him appreciatively, gaze drawn to his waist, which has been invitingly revealed by his tank top riding up and his boxers riding down. Bradley grins, and stretches his arms above his head, widening the strip of skin purposefully.

Athletic Man is over him in an instant, hands catching Bradley’s shoulders while he presses against him, light kisses and gentle touches, and-

-ah. Right. Bradley is suddenly forcefully reminded that elves have higher body temperatures than humans (and human-banshee hybrids, apparently). In the winter it’s nice, curling up against his own personal space heater and finding all sorts of excuses to press himself against Athletic Man during the day, but now, it’s torment, and he can’t handle it. He moves to push the elf away, inadvertently grabbing his face to push him.

Athletic Man falters, but only slightly, and straightens up, a patient question lingering in his gaze. “Bradley?”

“I’m already _boiling_ ,” Bradley scolds. “Are you trying to give me _heatstroke_?”

Ha. Heatstroke. He’s hilarious.

“I’m very sorry,” Athletic Man says. “I forgot your temperatures run lower than mine.”

“Hmph, well, I _guess_  I’ll forgive you.” He grins wickedly, and strikes a pose. “I _am_  pretty irresistible, after all.”

“ _Very_ ,” Athletic Man agrees. “I can’t see you without wanting to kiss you.”

“Well, you’ll just have to control yourself until the temperature goes down.”

“Or until we find somewhere cooler to go.”

“You have any ideas?”

“I did, in fact. That’s what I came in here for- I wanted to take you somewhere nice, somewhere you can cool off privately and we can spend some time together.”

Now _that_  sounds intriguing. He likes the sound of everything, and especially the “cool off privately” part- Athletic Man is aware that his options are limited unless he means to be fully dressed, and it’s far, far too hot for that. He perks up.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise. Go get dressed- we’ll take my airship, it won’t take long to get there at all. Oh, and bring something to swim in.”

-/-

Bradley will never get over the rush of flying in Athletic Man’s airship- it’s not a very big one, and they feel every spot of turbulence, but when he sits behind the pilot’s pod and looks out at the world rushing past, he feels alive and free- and the fact that he can at any time look down to see Athletic Man industriously peddling away with _those legs_ , well, there’s not really a downside.

It only takes about an hour to get where they’re going. Athletic Man parks the ship and drops the ladder, gesturing for Bradley to go first if he likes. Bradley does- he’s eager to see where they are, and if he goes first he can look at Athletic Man’s ass as he climbs down.

They’re on an island. It’s not a very big one- from the airship, he can see all the way from one end to the other. In fact, it’s not so much an island as a strip of sand in the middle of the ocean, about half the size of a football field. He hops off the ladder and looks around, trying to figure out where they are- he can see land in the distance, but he can’t make anything out from this far. There probably _are_  people there, he imagines, but they may as well not be- they really are somewhere private.

“What island is this?” he asks, once Athletic Man joins him, a bag of beach equipment thrown over one shoulder. Athletic Man holds out his hand, and Bradley takes it happily.

“It’s nowhere, really. Just a little sandbar- sometimes it’s here, sometimes it isn’t. I thought you might like cooling off at our own private beach.”

“You spoil me,” Bradley says, a content little smile tugging at his lips. He looks around, checking one last time that they’re in private, and then tugs off his shirt and binder, letting them fall to the sand with a happy sigh. The pants and shoes come next, until he’s dressed down to his trunks, fiddling with his phone to get some swimming music playing before he runs to the water for a swim.

Athletic Man watches all this with a smile, pleased to have made him so happy- and then remembers something, something that he thinks might make them _both_  happy. He drops the bag and digs into it, pulling out a green bottle.

“Bradley,” he calls, halting Bradley’s search for the perfect beach playlist. He holds up the bottle. “Don’t forget the sunblock- you know you burn easily.”

Bradley is halfway to letting out a long, drawn-out, put-upon sigh, when he catches the glint in Athletic Man’s eyes. His lips curl into a grin instead.

“Well,” he drawls out. “I suppose it _would_  suck to have a sunburn…”

**Author's Note:**

> Geez you two, get a room.


End file.
